Venus as a Boy
by Liebheart
Summary: Ella ama secretamente ese brillo y esa habilidad que tiene para llevarla a otros espacios. [OTPCRACK!][MATSUMAE&SHUU]


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul pertenecen a SUI ISHIDA.**_

 _ **N/A: OTPCRACK (corazón)**_

* * *

 _ **V** enus as a Boy._

.

.

.

Agraciados los rayos del opacado sol, que ingresaban con reticencia hacia los adentros de la caverna disfrazada de alegoría estacional. Al ser ésta, de natural origen –la luminiscencia—se daba el lujo de dejar en reposo a las lámparas incandescentes, que en horas arderían, en son de la labor que llevaba a cabo en aquel recinto. Había llegado momentos atrás, cuando nadie dice ni hace nada, ya que el crepúsculo no estaba de humor para teñir los cielos de negro anochecer con tintes de aloques invernales. Tomó asiento en su lugar de preferencia: junto al gran ventanal de vidrio repartido. Apoyó un sugestivo ejemplar recopilatorio de los cuentos populares de Charles Perrault, en su argot alcurnia, aguardando a que cierto _ahidalgado_ de pasos audaces, cruzara el umbral. La puntualidad era la usanza que hacía respetar a toda costa.

Había puesto una mano sobre la tapa del ilustrado libro, organizando mentalmente la lección del día corriente, ya que la misma gozaba de cierta particularidad: era privada, es decir, de público exclusivo. Para ser exactos, su misión constaba en instruir de conocimientos al joven amo de la mansión de las rosas rojas. Tsukishama Shuu _. Amo Shuu_.

Enfocó su mirada pétrea, sobre ese paisaje de otoño añejo y mentalmente deseo que ese momento perdurara para la eternidad. Un minuto de paz, en su mundo de alteraciones graduales e institucionales no le vendría mal, después de todo. Desde su perspectiva todo se veía tan apacible y en obsesivo tono sepia afano. El parpadeo de sus globos incognoscibles imitó a las oscilaciones de las luciérnagas aun ocultas. Atrayentes de oscuridad serena.

El arcaico reloj de pie germano, le sonreía desde la esquina del habitáculo hermético, le distraía de su aparente apaciguamiento cobrizo introspectivo, por lo que se permitió abrir el tomo que aguardaba debajo de su palma, tras escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de madera excesivamente barnizada.

Los pasos no lograron que detuviera su acción, es más, parecía que el resonar permanente, suave y casi susurrante, encendían ese motor que llevaba muy dentro de ella, aquel que motivaba su diario vivir. Ella nunca emitía palabra, no hasta que posará su mirada de parpados a medio cerrar sobre él. Inefable espécimen.

"— Buenas Tardes amo Shuu—".

Con una simple frase impregnada de cortesía y la respectiva reverencia comedida, comenzaría su típica dialéctica. Juraba que el dogmatismo que imponía en cada premisa no era más que un método efectivo para que el espectador de turno comprendiera la importancia del tan codiciado _summum bonum_ , en la retroalimentación pedagógica. Estaba segura, de que no serviría de nada la transmisión de saberes sin la debida disciplina. Era una de esas personas que le miraba—a él— de manera distinta, muy distinta. Con los ojos intensos, entusiasmados ante la homologación correspondiente, destilando una envidiosa suspicacia, con la certeza única que debía de poseer tal cabal institutriz.

Y en el recuerdo aun rozaba, con la punta de sus dedos suavizados con tiza blanca y polvos temáticos, el pasado fortuito de una reverencia cordial ante la subjetivación en proyección. Un discípulo agraciado de gesto bondadoso y copioso buen vivir. Candorosos orbes, redondos y titilantes. De sonrisa traviesa y cárdenas hebras bien peinadas. No cabía la menor duda de que la belleza le era un don natural, aún en un recipiente de tamaño mediano, tal vez de unos quince centímetros inferiores a su estatura, por aquellos días memoriales. Más aquello formaba parte de un puzzle perfecto. Muchas lunas habían surcado el basto cielo y el tiempo, se encargó de estirar esos huesos de niño, de agrandar ese menudo torso, hinchar esos músculos minúsculos y acentuar los rasgos masculinos con menos vehemencia que en otros, quizá, pero sin dejar de ser meramente un muchacho de sano sexo masculino.

Este acontecer que sucede atemporalmente en el ciclo vitalicio, no le rehuyó a él. Más el tono pronunciado de su voz, gradualmente grave, lograba que cualquier jovencita de su edad enloqueciera definitivamente. Claro que el alumno, jamás olvidaba como podía manipular cada reacción y situación a su antojo. Siendo excéntrico con cosas pequeñas y monomaniaco en miles de otras no tan insignificantes. Demás estaba aclarar, entonces, que este niño que ya no es niño, había escalado rápidamente el risco de la madurez física, sin embargo no dejada de ser un juvenil adolescente con inquietudes algo extremas y un tanto impetuosas. Dando la pauta de que ese niño que aún tenía un corazón apasionadamente inquieto, habitaba en la materia de un hombre parcialmente desarrollado. Nadie podía exclamar lo contrario, Tsukiyama Shuu era todo un _casanova_ , sin embargo no lograba finiquitar todas sus ansiedades.

La pedagoga, leal sierva, siempre ha de observar atentamente al joven en crecimiento, porque todas esas desconexiones entre sus mundos, se estaban desmoronando. Siendo – él – incapaz de poder concentrarse adecuadamente en las tardes cargadas de oratoria de plaza platónica. Ella sabía, como adelantada a zancadas en existencia, conformando parte de la aglomeración societal adulta, comprendía su comportamiento, insinuante y constante. No así lo aprobaba.

La mirada perdida del muchacho de diecisiete años, encendida como antorcha, retozaba en la imaginación por encima de los sentidos, rebuscando visualmente un escote en la impoluta camisa –de ella—perfectamente almidonada y abotonada; necesitando de una abertura aún más pronunciada en su falda tubular azabache. Ella le había visto remojarse los labios con su lengua veloz, a través de sus pestañas de abanico. Había sentido el roce de sus dedos tal plumas de colibrí, al borde de sus dedos lánguidos.

Entonces al extrañarse por tal contacto, sus pupilas de vacío estelar enfocarían las del niño crecido y buscaría una respuesta opuesta a la que su cabeza formula a cada estimulo.

Ella le reta con la mirada, lo hace recapacitar. Es una insolencia, una acción inmoral. Ella estaba en aquel lugar para instruir y corregir errores aun prematuros.

"Amo Shuu concéntrese en la lectura –reafirmaría con su voz endurecida—su francés no se oye muy fluido"

Era de admirar la templanza que podía demostrar a veces, aun teniendo al nido de partituras eléctricas, enviándole señales por todos los medios posibles. Su mente se enredaba al leer en esos ojos tan suyos, esos mensajes ocultos de aliento húmedo y necesidad encarnada. Y admitía que el joven Shuu debía de ser instruido en toda clase de habilidad, sin embargo se veía flaquear cada vez que él le susurraba despacio sobre su oído, el nombre de su persona. Sus ojos siempre viajaban hacia ese niño que jugaba al Giaccomo Casanova con ella.

Incrédula y en extremo ofendida, tomaría el libro recopilatorio de Charles Perrault y lo cerraría con algo de enfado. Se reincorporaría, para luego hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza y disponerse a marchar. Cuando eso sucedía nadie nunca hablaba. El silencio los envolvía a ambos y ella apostaba sus bastos ahorros a que el joven intrépido se había quedado viendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo ocultas bajo sus prendas formales.

Los días se atenuaban en vagas transiciones y el resonar de sus tacones negros se hace oír por lo extenso de la estancia. Solo constaba de cruzar dos corredores y luego subir una escalera. Negar con la cabeza cien veces y prohibirse continuar dando pasos hacia lo incorrecto. Contar hasta mil ciento sesenta y cinco dar un giro a ciento ochenta grados. Remojarse los labios y volver a su lugar en esa mansión.

Ahí estaba el abismo, uno con puerta de roble oscura, por muy pesada que se viera, el aceite de las metálicas bisagras hacían del trabajo sencillo, claro el abrir una puerta no era algo que llevara ardua labor. Trata de pensar en cosas banales, para no verse influenciada a cruzar la línea.

A veces se siente desesperada viendo las agujas del reloj, inquieta e inmoral.

Ella no es lo que siempre aparenta y él lo sabe. Ella siempre será la más leal sierva y jamás pedirá nada a cambio, él lo sabe y por eso toma siempre la iniciativa. Lanza el anzuelo y ella lo toma con gusto disimulado.

Posiciona su mano segura sobre el picaporte y lo hace girar sintiendo su lisa y llana textura. Se adentra al tenue mundo de zeda hindú y aspira el aroma masculino, cual circunda muy cerca y la envuelve por completo.

Consta de 10 pasos y quedar en frente de un joven sentado sobre su cama de doble plaza. Le resulta muy fácil separar las piernas de niño e instalarse aún más cerca. Las manos del aprendiz viajan contorneando la figura femenina, su mirada se asienta en la propia y brilla con un esplendor magnifico. Ella ama secretamente ese brillo y esa habilidad que tiene para llevarla a otros espacios. Ella instruye y ordena, es dulce y decidida, hasta cuando siente esa presión en su garganta y lo escucha jadear en éxtasis evidente.

La institutriz se aleja y lo abandona después, vuelve a su postura habitual y no le dirige la mirada, solo hace una reverencia sin que él siquiera la mire, después de todo aquello era algo que nunca existía, nunca acontecía. Era un secreto de ambos, pero siempre remitido a la labor pedagógica. Aunque existen momentos en los que ella admite que aquello poco tenía que ver con su profesión.

Ella deja una estela rosácea, suspendida en el aire y él sonríe satisfecho abotonándose el último botón de su camisa blanca.

Ella sabe que los ojos que la ven con duda, en ese preciso momento hacen que su corazón se quiebre cada día un poco más. Porque hay un siervo aún más leal que daría su vida por un acercamiento siquiera. Aunque sea consciente que, el joven amo de tal mansión jamás podría amar a un siervo.

La institutriz baja la mirada y no pronuncia palabra alguna al cruzar el último umbral. El joven siervo ingresa a la habitación de su amor, la cual huele a ella y él en supremacía ilimitada.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
